Spice and Stiles
by skittleAcullen
Summary: Stiles and the pack learn about with an extra part of Stiles and deal with all the things that come with it. or rather, all of the things that come with her. Fox Demon!Stiles fic. Slight Supernatural crossover


"What the hell is that?"  
Stiles' frown deepened as Scott snickered at Derek's words  
"It's a tail. Is there a problem?" The orange sleek tail twitches behind Stiles and bristled in irritation.  
Derek opened and closed his mouth a few times "You didn't have that yesterday"  
"Yeah well I wasn't 18 yesterday" he walked forward brushing past Derek to lay across the couch, face down ass up.  
Derek looked to Scott "I still don't understand, why does he have a tail?"  
Scott glanced behind Derek and grinned "Ask him yourself"  
When he turned around to ask, Stiles was right in his face grinning from ear to ear. Derek stumbled back slightly almost bumping into Scott. "Did I scare the little wolf?" He blinked keeping the grin on his face. He was floating and his tail had grown long enough for him to sit on the end of it. His teeth had elongated and he got to show them off in his grin, his eyes burned yellow. He swung his legs back and forth and he tilted his head to the side.  
"Stiles what is going on, why are you flying?" He stepped forward slightly  
Stiles gave an exaggerated sigh and floated back to the ground "It's simple really Derek" Stiles started to walk towards him, his body moving in a way it never had before. His walk took on an almost predatory movement that made Derek want run out of the room yelling 'nope!' As it happened he did back up until he was against the door. He tried not to think about the fact that Stiles was _sashaying_ towards him, his tail flicking sensually behind him.  
"This pretty little body has more than one inhabitant now, Stiles and me"  
"And who are you?" Derek was resisting the urge to attack this unknown creature, he figured if Scott and the Sheriff were accepting of this thing then he had to give it a try.  
"They call me thumper" Stile's face grinned and he pressed up closer to Derek pushing their groins together "but you can call me whatever you want with a body like that"  
Derek twitched "excuse me"  
"You heard me wolfie" Stiles' lips grazed his jaw while he looked into Derek's eyes "you can call me little red if that gets you going'" it kissed Derek's jaw and purred  
Scott coughed "you got to mess with him"  
The thing rolled its eyes "They call me Spice" he jumped back and went back to sitting on his tail in the air. "I'm Stiles' demon and before you ask, I'm a woman" then all at once the bright yellow eyes disappeared and the tail went back to regular  
Stiles blinked and dropped back to the floor landing on his feet fluidly. At once his eyes narrowed "That bitch" he growled his eyes flashing again "Just your luck you'd get a chick demon" Scott chuckled punching Stiles in the arm  
Stiles gave a fake laugh and punched his friend back, hard. While Scott rubbed his arm and pouted Stiles turned his attention to Derek.  
"Sorry about that man" Stiles rubbed the back of his neck "she's been holding all that back for eighteen years"  
"She came onto me at first until Stiles' memory of me kicked in" Scott said in an attempt to make him feel better  
"Dad says she won't be like that forever, after a few weeks we'll mesh together and she won't be able to take over completely unless I'm in danger."  
"So she's like your protector?" Derek asked, coming back to himself.  
Stiles shrugged "I guess so, she's more like my inner slut personified"  
Scott chuckled again and Stiles sighed "Can I crash here until my tail goes away?"  
"Why don't you go home?"  
Scott's laughter had him doubling over while Stiles looked like he swallowed a lemon.  
"He had to learn to deal with this away from humans" Scott laughed "and just like a wolves, fox fathers eat their sons and he feels like his dad is going to eat him"  
"He sniffed me this morning!" Stiles cried, "I refuse to go down like that! Besides young foxes wander most of the time. Not all those who wander are lost"  
Derek's mouth was fighting a battle and the smirk finally won out "You can stay here Stiles"  
Stiles smiled and opened his mouth to answer but his eyes flashed again and the voice that came out of him was a purr.  
"Thanks darling" Spice grinned at Derek "can we share your bed too?"  
"Stiles can" Derek deadpanned  
the laugh that busted out of Stiles' body definitely belonged to Stiles and it made Derek smile.  
"Thanks Derek, she's in here hissing and giggling at the same time but no words."  
"You can hear her talking?" Scott was the surprised one this time "like inside your head"  
"Yup" Stiles popped the p in the word "She's not that bad honestly the only difference between me and her is that she thinks constantly about sex." He shrugged "actually were not all that different."  
"What do you know about her exactly?"  
"You could just ask me," she pouted walking over to the couch and curling up on her side, her tail moving fluidly in the air. It was strange for Derek and Scott to watch Stiles movements go from a gangly kid to a lithe sleek creature of seduction.  
"I like to tell stories too" she grinned then immediately Stiles came back. "Boy does she ever" he rolled his eyes and sat up so he was leaning on the side of his body so his tail had space to move. "She's a writer, I could write a book off the amazing plots she has going on in here," he purred.  
"Did you just purr?" Scott laughed  
Stiles shrugged "she likes to be complimented, as do I subsequently"  
"So you really think this can work out?" Derek asked seriously  
"I don't see why not" Stiles said, "It's only been one day and were starting to figure out a rhythm of things."  
"Like what?" Scott asked sitting next to Stiles  
"Well like relationships and things, how much of our pasts were willing to share with each other."  
"She has a past?" Derek's eye brows did their thing  
"I did have a life before I was shoved into this body" she said rolling her eyes "I am an actual demon, from hell. Animal demon or not we still have to spend some time in the pit to get the title"  
"If you were in hell how did you get Stiles body?" Scott was like a curious shy puppy.  
She drew her mouth into a thin line "The road to hell is paved with good intentions" after a moment Stiles came back "she's done talking for today" he mumbled "you guys made her sad"  
Scott looked like he had been kicked "Sorry man, didn't mean to upset you're demon"  
Stiles shrugged "She just went through a lot, she can't stop some of her memories from bleeding in." It was silent for a moment before stiles spoke again "with a half demon it's not so much she's dormant inside me as, she gets to replace my soul on the day I turn 18." He smiled slightly "I woke up and the first thing I hear is 'fucking werewolves are you serious?' My dad is standing at my door looking at me with pity and I've got a tail and wolf ears."  
"You had ears?" Scott smirked at the same time Derek asked, "Replaced your soul?"  
"Yup I had the whole ensemble, ears, tail" he pulled up his shirt to show a Z with four dots inside of it "fox demon tattoo. And yes Derek I am currently soulless" he shrugged "think of me as that hunter we heard about, the one that lost his soul "  
"Sam was an asshole!" Derek protested  
"But he was a BAMF" Stiles pointed out "I'm still me" he protested "but now the me" his eyes flashed yellow "is we"

* * *

It took a while but Spice was welcomed into the pack with open arms, it's not like they could do anything else. At first Alison, Danny, and Lydia started asking if there was any way to get her out of his body.  
"We could find a new body to put her in or something" Alison was looking at Stiles whom was floating and had his tail curled around himself  
"Rude" he said simply  
"Or we could send her back to hell" Lydia shrugged  
Stiles flinched  
"You want to do like, an exorcism?" Alison asked  
Stiles gave a quiet whimper, only the wolves caught it.  
"Sure" Danny stated "we could exorcise her and get Stiles back"  
The three humans looked to where Stiles had been floating to see that he was no where in sight.  
"Where did he go?" Lydia asked  
"Stiles left" Isaac said rolling his eyes "you guys are sitting here talking about ripping out a part of him."  
"But it's not a part of him!" Alison said, "She's a demon! From hell"  
"No one nice ever goes to hell"  
"The road to hell is paved with good intentions" Derek muttered walking out of the living room "I'm going to look for Spice and Stiles, when find them I expect you to apologies"  
After that little episode everyone was careful around Stiles for a little while. After a week they realized that Stiles was still Stiles, he just had some extra juice now. Sometimes he flew and sometimes his eyes flashed yellow. Spice gave him more confidence and Stiles gave her somewhere warm to sleep. They were good for each other and no one could protest that fact. She helped him understand aspects of the Supernatural that he never would have understood without her help. The only big difference was the way Stiles was constantly hitting on people, namely their Alpha.

* * *

It took a month before Derek stopped referring to them as two different people. It took a month for him to realize that Spice loved the pack as much as Stiles did. It was during a fight with some hunters that had come for Spice. They had identified them selves as Sam and Dean Winchester, a pair of brother hunters that everyone had heard about. For all their acclaimed skills Derek had to laugh, they had no idea they were standing in front of a pack of Werewolves.  
"We don't want to hurt you kids" Sam said pointing his gun at Stiles but looking at Derek "we just want the demon"  
"She hasn't hurt anybody!" Scott yelled out stepping in front of Stiles "and our friend is still in there and he's not getting hurt."  
"I'm fine!" Stiles said stepping around Scott to do a twirl for the hunters complete with jazz hands "She is a legal resident on the house of Stilinski and I have no intention of kicking her out. She pays her rent and everything" he clapped "So you're services aren't necessary today boys"  
"Sorry" Dean said cocking his gun "we can't take that chance kid"  
Dean shot the gun and Derek jumped in front of the bullet. "Derek!" The scream that ripped out of Stiles body didn't belong to him at all. Spice ran forward and fell to her knees her hands fluttering around Derek's body. She pressed her hands over the bullet wound as tears ran down her face. She didn't know what kind of bullets they had in that gun but she knew they were aimed to kill the supernatural. Derek's eyes popped open and he took a few shaky gasps before he nodded that he was okay to Spice.  
"That's enough" she whispered to Derek kissing his forehead, then she stood to her feet and walked towards the hunters "that's enough" she kept her hands raised as she walked towards them slowly, her tail flicking behind her nervously and her eyes flashing.  
"You can...you can send me back to hell" the word caught in her throat and Stiles was back  
"Leave her alone!" He yelled, he was trying to move back but Spice wouldn't let him move "She hasn't hurt anyone and if you make her leave I'll die!"  
Sam and Dean weren't the only two who looked at him in surprise  
"He's lying!" Spice's voice rang out again "he's just trying to protect me. Just take me and leave. Don't hurt the others"  
"What do you mean you'll die?" Sam asked lowering his gun "bring the kid back"  
Spice looked desperate but she did as they asked. "My mother had cancer, when a hunters ripped her fox out of her the cancer took over her body and killed her. If I lose my fox I lose my life"  
"Is he telling the truth?" Dean asked  
Spice's tail flicked wildly behind her and her ears popped up Stiles' head  
"It's true" She licked her lips "but I was hoping he could find another way out" she cast a glance back at the pack. The females were crying uncontrollably at the news, Scott was holding Alison and he looked like he was going to cry himself. Isaac, Boyd, and Erica were all holding hands, silent tears streaming down their faces. Danny and Lydia were hugging Jackson as he shook, his face buried in Danny's chest as Lydia rubbed his back.  
"If you take Spice from us" she said with shaky breath "you're taking away a part of our family."  
Sam had the decency to look chagrined "Dean..."  
"I know, I know." He dropped his gun to the side "We'll let you go"  
"We've never seen an animal demon before." Sam said taking a hesitant step forward "I was wondering if I could study-" he was back track when he got collective glares and growls from the pack "if I could talk with you, about your kind."  
"Leave" Isaac said walking towards them growling  
"Isaac" Stiles and Spice's voice meshed together at once  
"Get out and don't come back!" He was close to shifting, his eyes were glowing and his claws were extended.  
Sam and Dean had their guns raised "what the hell?"  
It doesn't matter who said it because at once Isaac had sifted and so had the rest of the pack. Sam and Dean were backing up as the pack descended on them.  
"God damn it!" Stiles yelled jumping in-between the two groups. "Fox fire!" He screamed and Sam and Dean were immediately enclosed in a circle of fire. He looked back at Derek and gave him an apologetic look before he walked over to the hunters.  
"I need everyone to calm down" Spice's voice was soothing as she spoke "no one here needs to get hurt."  
"Yeah well how about you reign in your wolf" Dean said pointing his gun in Isaacs direction.  
Isaac moved to rap himself around Stiles back, rest his face in Stile's hair and whimper.  
"He's just a puppy" Spice defended "you threatened to hurt me and his instincts kicked in. You were never in any real danger."  
"Our pack has caused no harm" Derek said stepping up to stand next to Stiles. "You can stay long as you want to prove we don't hurt anyone"  
"I don't buy it" Dean said stepping up to the line of fire  
"Dean" Sam put his hand on his shoulder "there only kids"  
Stiles let the fire wall down and grabbed Derek's hand giving them a small smile. "I'll let you study me, my kind has never hurt anyone."  
Sam nodded at him while Dean eyed the hand connection between Derek and Stiles.  
"Were staying at the motel on main street, pop in whenever you like"  
"Don't really pop in" Dean said immediately "maybe pop at the front door."  
Stiles laughed "Can do"  
"Sorry" Isaac yelled out from behind Stiles  
"It's no problem kid" Sam shrugged  
Dean looked over to Lydia "Sorry for messing with you're family" with that they tuned and left the woods, Dean might have popped a smile when he heard the yells of joy from the teenagers behind them.

When Sam said study he really meant study. He poked and prodded at Stiles and his new animal appendages.  
"That tickled" Stiles swatted Sam's nose with the tail. Dean laughed and Sam let out a huffed apology. He got Stiles back for it when he rubbed his ears and Stiles purred and his tail bristled.  
"You are enjoying that way too much"  
Stiles shrugged "Spice is a female"  
"You live in constant harmony with a chick? How do you decide?" Dean made the appropriate (or rather inappropriate hand gestures)  
"Dean" Sam cut him off with a pinched look on his face  
Stiles just laughed "we get by okay"  
"How about you and that Alpha in the leather"  
Stiles smirked and gave a small predatory growl at the thought "he's...an option"  
Sam and Dean laughed harder than they should have "So tell me" Dean asked "Before all this you were just a human right? How did you end up in all this?" "I thought it would be a good idea to look for half a body in the woods on a school night" he sighed "God's been trying to get me back ever since. My best friend got bitten by a crazy ass werewolf and I got dragged along on this crazy ass adventure." "The way they talked about you the other day" Sam said as he typed on his laptop "They act like you're more important than you're letting on" "I guess I am" he shrugged walking around the room, stopping behind Dean "I get the information for them and I've saved their lives for a lot of times. They trust me, our alpha Derek. He trusts me." "The big bad Werewolf trusts the teenage human with ADHD" Dean laughed taking a swig of his beer and holding it out for Stiles with a smirk "Yeah" Spice flicked her tail at him as she grabbed the bottle and touched the top of his head "The same way the Angel trusts the broken hunter"

* * *

Stiles and Spice had become, more or less, one person. The pack still switched between the two names but it was more for kicks than anything else. There were still easy ways to tell who was controlling the body. Spice was more fluid in her movements, and she usually loses the tail when she was in full control. Stiles on the other hand kept the tail, his movements were still spastic but they were slightly more contained now. Stiles was learning how to deal with this whole demon thing as more obstacles came along. The powers and the head space was the easy part, she may or may not have helped him pass more than a few tests. Her nose helped him recognize the smell of Burger King on his father when he came in from work. The flying thing helped tons after he had pranked one of the pack members, or when he wanted to chill on the roof. Or when Stiles got her high for the first time, and he got to hear her try to talk in her had and giggle. Those were the best parts, being a fox demon was just on big party. There was only one draw back, the memories. Sometimes when certain things crossed his line of vision they made Spice wince eternally. It was worse in the beginning. When Stiles caught a glimpse of an iron chain his entire mind went blank. His entire body lit up in pain and his head was filled with nothing but screams and blood. Scott shook him back into consciousness, Spice didn't talk for three days after that. It happened again when Derek had been captured by witches for a sacrifice. After all the witches were dead Stiles finally saw Derek's condition. He was strapped to a table by chains and his body had many different supernatural symbols carved into it. Stiles were pulled into another memory.

On a table of the same type there was a girl, she was naked, her light brown skin was covered in blood. A man stood over her with a vicious grin, knife in hand. He stood next to a table filled with gleaming torture devices.  
"Speciea darling" the man said dragging her knife along her naked thigh "you are a special case indeed" he stabbed into her thigh and she muffled a scream "a devil in hell but you still have a soul, maybe we can replace it with something once I rip it out of you"  
"Fuck you Alistair" she hissed "the spirit of my mother fox will not allow you to corrupt me"  
"The spirit of your mother fox" Alistair mused and put the bloodied knife to his lips "gives me a wonderful idea, hold this for me darling?" He stabbed the knife down into her heart; she couldn't hold back the screams this time. She tried to keep her breathing normal as she waited for Alistair to return. When he came back he was holding a glossy orange ball of light, Speciea let out an animalistic scream as she caught sight of it. He put the ball on the table and replaced it with more surgical tools. He cut open her body in the space between her breast and her stomach; he used a tong like weapon to pull out a wispy bright blue wall of light. Her screams became louder at seeing her own soul.  
"You're always talking about you're mother fox" he said over her screams "I though it was only fair to bring you both together." He shoved the orange ball into the open cavity on her stomach and laughed as her body repaired its self. Her screams became shrill and she thrashed around on the table, her shackles becoming lose as she moved. Soon the chains and shackles burned off of her body and she was able to move with more force. Her form was shifting back and forth between human and fox as she twisted around, her body was enveloped in a bright orange light. When the light died down her screams broke off into choked sobs. She was sitting up on the table now, completely naked and dazed. Her newly acquired tail was long enough to rap around her whole body and her ears were pointed and twitching.  
"Look what I've created" Alistair said caressing the underside of Speciea's chin, she purred and looked at him with soft yellow eyes. She floated off the table and rubber her naked body against Alistair  
"Master?" She mewed rubbing her nose against his chin  
"Yes" he grinned "I am you're master"  
She purred and kissed him hard and deep, she moaned into the kiss and fisted her hands into Alistair shirt. In a second he went from being kissed to being slammed down onto the table and chained.  
"What do you think you're doing Speciea?" He snarled at her, watching as she used her tail to grab a weapon off of the table.  
"My name" she hissed pulling the knife above her head "is Spice" she brought the knife down on his heart.

Stiles came to came to cover in sweat and clutching at his stomach. He could hear Spice crying in the back of his head and he wanted nothing more than to hug her.  
"Stiles" Scott choked out looking at him; they were still in the witches' den. Everyone around was looking at Stiles, some of them were crying or clutching their stomachs.  
"Did you guys see that too?" He asked finally  
"We felt it" Alison said softly. It was silent while everyone got himself or herself together. Isaac was the first to move, he dropped to the floor next to Stiles and hugged him tightly, tears streaming down his face. One by one the pack followed hugging Stiles until they were a big pack pile on the floor. Derek was the one that made them get up and start moving back to the Hale house. Since Derek got it renovated they spent the time after their missions recuperating there. They were only a few miles away, to avoid stress they walked. The whole time Derek never lost his grip on stiles.

Spice explained to everyone that what they saw was her creation. It was the day she was made into a fox demon.  
"Most of us are made in similar fashion. Some of us were born like this."  
"Why were you in hell in the first place" Erica asked quietly  
"I sold my soul to save my sister, one wish for my soul and I get ten years to enjoy it" she told them "she was dying of the AIDS in Africa, she was born with it, she was only 11." She swallowed the lump in her throat "The demon offered to save my whole family and protect them, make sure they had save comfortable lives. If he did that I wouldn't get the ten years for my soul. I wouldn't even get one minute. He took me as soon as I sealed the deal" she winced at the memory "you guys saw the end of my time there, you saw the best part."  
"The best part?" Boyd asked "how long were you down there?"  
"In the pit time moved differently" she took a breath "one month up here is the same as ten years down there. On earth I spent seven years in the pit. So roughly doing simple math I was down there for about"  
"840 years" Lydia whispered. "You were in hell for 840 years. You were tortured that whole time?"  
"On a good day" she gave them a broken smile, her knees touched her chest and her shoulders slumped.  
The silence in the room was almost painful.

* * *

After six months or so things went back to normal, Stiles went back to being their information guy. The only difference is now he's better at applying the fighting skills he learns about. He spends a lot of time with Derek letting Derek and Spice trot around in their animal forms. They wrestle and fight, growling and snapping their jaws at each other. And once he finally merged with Spice properly he was able to run with Derek. Both Stiles and Spice were both aware of they way they felt when they were with Derek. The way his laugh or his growl made their tail bristle.  
'How should we handle this?' He asked her on one of the rare occasions where their minds were separated  
'We could jump his bones at the next pack meeting'  
Stiles laughed 'I don't think the rest of the pack would appreciate the view'  
Spice scoffed at him 'If I must remind you we are both painfully virgin! I lose all memory of my past hosts unless I want to remember them and from what I remember sex is awesome!'  
'How many of you're past hosts do you remember?'  
'Only two were worth remembering. One was a writer that never got to live. She was to far gone in her depression when I entered her. She barely lasted six months with me inside, but she told me those six months were better than her entire life.' She sounded happy 'the other was J. R. R. Tolkien' Stiles could hear the grin in her voice  
'you lie!"  
"All those who wander are not lost'  
Stiles gave a scandalized gasp 'we are so going over the books when were done here'  
'Fine, fine," she brushed him along 'now about Derek.'  
And that was how Derek found them two hours later. Stiles was leaning against the side of his wall with his knees to his chest, his eyes were vacant.  
"Stiles" Derek shook him gently waiting while he watched the life come back to his eyes.  
"Oh hey Derek" Spice and Stiles were one again "what brings you to casa de Stilinski"  
"You didn't show up for our run" Derek said sheepishly  
Stiles blinked at him before laughing and tackling Derek to the ground, his tail had grown out and was swishing sexily behind him.  
"I can think of a thousand better was for us to put your legs to use" he growled slightly  
Derek just grinned and surged forward, capturing Stiles in a kiss.

Derek didn't know why he thought he'd be able to just leave. It was midnight and he was standing by the window deciding if he should just get dressed and leave.  
"You know" Stiles said from his spot on the bed "I usually like to be fed fancy Italian food before I'm screwed"  
"Stiles" Derek tried  
"I get it" Stiles sat up and curled in on himself "I'm still just the same awkward kid I just though we had a thing"  
"You thought right Stiles" Derek said stepping away from the window "I just...I didn't know if it was you or Spice that was in charge last night and I didn't know how the other would react."  
"It was both of is" Stiles rolled his eyes "It's always both of us. We are the same person, we share the same body and the same mind" he stood up so Derek could see his naked body in the moonlight from the window "The same choice in sexual partners. I want you. Over and over again. Many different times in many different positions." he trotted over and pressed his body flush against Derek's. "I want you to make me beg for it. I want you to pound into me until you're name is the only thing I can remember." He nuzzled Derek's chin with his nose and let his eyes flash a soft yellow  
"Is that okay?" He mewed moving his hips against Derek's own, creating a delicious friction  
"Yeah" Derek said letting his own eyes flash red "that's okay"  
Stiles grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed his deep and hard. Derek gripped Stiles' bottom lip with his teeth and sucked, they both moved in synchrony to the bed. Stiles landed on his back and Derek towered over him, a grin on his face.  
"Many different time?" Derek asked sliding his body across Stiles  
"In many different positions" Stiles purred eyes flashing yellow.

Derek and Stiles becoming a thing was surprise to no one but themselves. The Sheriff just gave them a pat on the shoulder and told Derek wolfs bane was in the basement. Things were calm in Beacons Hills; the word around was that two hunters had gotten rid of all the supernatural in Beacons Hills. Alison heard that Sam and Dean have been spreading the word of a werewolf and demon free Beacons Hills to other hunters. The story they told other monsters was different. They told the story of the Alpha werewolf, and the demon that helps him protect the city. They tell the story of the yellow-eyed fox that runs on the air at night killing without abandon if it finds a threat. They tell the story of the Hale Pack, the story of the red-eyed alpha and his yellow-eyed lover. They tell the story of Beacon Hills.


End file.
